


Lana tiene un secreto

by Pattyto35



Series: Voltron Omorashi By Pattyto35 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Esto es un Klance hetero, F/M, Fem Lance, Hablar mejora todo, Lana es hermosa, Lance es chica, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Omorashi, Piss, Se llama Lana, Top Keith (Voltron), Vaginal Sex, Watersports
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29806026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pattyto35/pseuds/Pattyto35
Summary: Lana es novia de Keith desde hace un tiempo, y desde entonces han mantenido una muy buena relación. Consideran que para mantener una sana convivencia es necesario el diálogo, incluso cuando empezaron su vida sexual siempre contaron sobre que les gustaba y que no.Solo que hay cosas, fetiches que no quieren decir por vergüenza  …A Lana le gusta demasiado cuando tiene que mear y se aguanta.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron), keith/Fem Lance
Series: Voltron Omorashi By Pattyto35 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825027
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lance aquí es una chica, no, no es trans. Su nombre es Lana y tiene toda la actitud de siempre.

Lana estaba aburrida, el estúpido de Keith se había ido a una misión junto a Pidge y ella se tuvo que quedar ayudando a Koran. A veces pensaba que la princesa Allura solo quería separarla de su novio. Y bueno, no la culpaba. Cuando ellos dos estaban juntos, siempre estaban o peleando o tonteando. 

Ella en un principio odiaba al pelinegro, lo consideraba un rival luego de que ese estúpido Mullet se quedara como un piloto de combate en vez de ella, a la que catalogaron como piloto de carga. Luego lo expulsaron y ella logró tomar su lugar, pero jamás faltaron las comparaciones y reclamos de Iverson.

Y cuando todo esto pasó, cuando se vio obligada a convivir con ese idiota en el mismo equipo para salvar el universo, no pudo evitar desquitar todo su coraje en ese greñudo emo. Y bueno, la tensión sexual era tal que abrumaba a todos, incluso a Shiro que era tan estoico. Tensión que se rompió cuando Keith en una de sus absurdas peleas la besó y le confesó su amor.

Lana solo lo cacheteo y se fue super roja en aquella ocasión. Y hasta hace poco había aceptado salir con Keith y empezar una bella relación. Por fin.

Y bueno, Lana nunca fue paciente así que un par de semanas después de iniciar su relación pasaron a ser activos sexualmente. Así que si no estaban peleando por algún absurdo, entonces estaban besándose y haciendo sus... Cosas.

—Hunk — chilló ella mientras entraba a la cocina. Su amigo la vio con cara maternal. Siempre tan bueno—. Estoy aburrida, necesito hacer algo.

Lana se sentó en una de las bancas y miró las galletas que su amigo estaba haciendo, por lo menos ahora si parecían galletas y no skaultrita. Tomó una y la probó, eran una delicia.

—No toques, aun no están todas y luego te las acabas tú sola.

—¿Me estas diciendo que como mucho?

—No, te estoy diciendo que no comas hasta que estén todas las galletas listas.

Lana hizo un puchero, luego de un rato se levantó, tomo una caja de jugo espacial y la bebió.

—¿Sabes cuándo llegan Keith y Pidge? — preguntó tratando de ser sutil.

Hunk se rió un poco y miró a su amiga por un momento, la castaña tenia su cabello atado en una cola alta, vestía sus Jeans azules y su blusa de manga larga de color gris. Ella en verdad es muy bella, de cuerpo esbelto, podría tener a cualquier hombre, pero ella solo amaba con locura a uno.

—Hoy mismo— respondió el moreno—. No han de tardar.

♣♣♣

Lana estaba en su habitación, vestía su pijama y miraba al techo con tristeza. Keith aun no llegaba y el ciclo nocturno de la nave ya había empezado. La chica en verdad extrañaba demasiado a su amado paladín de estúpido salmonete. 

Se tapó con la sabana y decidió que era hora de dormir. Cerró sus ojos y se aferró a su almohada. Estúpida Allura, ya no quería que siguiera separándolos. No era justo.

Mientras dormía soñó con la Tierra, con su familia y con su novio. Se imaginaba llegando como heroína y siendo recibida por todos sus hermanos y su madre, poder abrazar a sus sobrinos y presentar a su madre el novio mitad Galra que había traído para cenar. Ja, Raquel estaría celosa.

De pronto se despertó por la incomodidad. Se sentó en su cama y miró a su alrededor. Bajó la vista y casi salta por el susto que le provocó ver a otra persona acostada en su cama. La confusión se apoderó de ella, pero pronto reaccionó y miró el estúpido greñero que cubría el rostro de su novio.

—¡Keith!— chilló feliz mientras lo abrazaba. El joven se despertó y sonrió al ver a su chica despierta también. Pero estaba tan cansado...

—Lana, necesito dormir.

—Vaya forma de reencontrarnos— gruñó la chica—. ¿Hace cuanto llegaste?

—No tengo idea, ya todos estaban dormidos cuando Pidge y yo dejamos al león verde en su hangar. Lana, en serio.

—Ay. Vale, vale.

La chica se recostó de nuevo y se abrazó a su chico, él también la abrazó y enterró su cara entre los senos de la chica. No había nada de sexual, él solo se estaba acurrucando junto a la chica de la que estaba enamorado.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que Lana sentía aun la incomodidad crecer en su estómago. Después de todo, es lo que la había despertado. Pronto comenzó a removerse en el abrazo de Keith. Él se quejó y se apartó poco a poco para ver a su novia directo a los ojos.

—¿Qué pasa?— preguntó molesto el pelinegro.

—Necesito ir al baño.

Ella se sentó en la cama y saltó el cuerpo de Keith para poder levantarse. Se puso sus mullidas pantuflas de León y se dirigió al baño. En cuanto llegó se levantó el camisón y bajó sus bragas de color azul, se sentó en el inodoro y comenzó a vaciar su vejiga. Se sentía tan bien expulsar aquel líquido caliente. Ella gimió complacida y espero a que el chorro terminara.

Ciertamente le encantaba sentirse así, vaciarse por completo y relajar todos sus músculos. Era extraño, pero la orina era una especie de torcedura que le gustaba demasiado y la asustaba. Jamás podría hablar de este tema con Keith sin sentirse demasiado avergonzada. Oh, si tan solo el pelinegro tuviera los mismos fetiches, qué no harían, se imaginaba cientos de formas para disfrutar de esto con él. Pero era incapaz de siquiera sacar el tema.

Y no es que Kogane sea un hombre que solo conoce el sexo vainilla, al contrario, ya habían experimentado algunas cosas antes, como el bondage y eso, pero ella era muy desconfiada y temía que si le decía a Keith sobre esto él pensaría que ella es asquerosa y la botaría. No quería eso.

Terminó de orinar y se limpió correctamente. Después de todo la higiene era de suma importancia, especialmente para Lana. Ella tenía un estricto régimen de cuidado, siempre depilada de todo su cuerpo, con un cutis envidiable y un cabello sedoso. Así le gustaba a ella.

Se subió sus bragas y se acomodó el camisón. Ahora que había pensado nuevamente en su torcedura, sentía una latente excitación. Y luego de que no había visto a Keith en casi tres días desde que él se fue a su misión, sentía la desesperación aumentar.

<No, contrólate Lana. Él está cansado.>

Cruzó un poco sus piernas y mojó su rostro en el lavamanos. Debía bajarse el calor si quería regresar a la cama sin que quiera lanzarse al mitad Galra. Se miró en el espejo, sus ojos azules estaban brillantes y sus labios se veían algo resecos.

—Lana, ¿estás bien?— preguntó una voz al otro lado de la puerta. Ella saltó y se terminó de lavar la cara.

—S-si, ya voy— respondió para luego secar sus manos con una toalla y salir del baño.

Keith estaba sentado en la cama, tenia su cabello revuelto y sus ojos se veían cansados.

—Perdona, necesitaba refrescarme un poco. Falta poco para que me llegue la regla y sabes como me pongo.

—Está bien— dijo él.

Lana se acercó a su cama y se sentó a un lado de su novio. Ella recargó su cabeza en el hombro del más alto, aspiró su aroma y sonrió idiotizada.

—Vamos a dormir— dijo ella mientras se separaba muy a su pesar y se acomodaba en la cama.

Keith sonrió y también se acomodó a un lado. Se recostó y pegó a la morena a su cuerpo, sus piernas se enredaron y el brazo del paladín rojo estaba en la cintura de la chica, ella suspiró complacida.

—Ya sé que no fue mucho tiempo, pero te extrañé— soltó la chica. Ella alzó la vista y miró a Keith, él ya la estaba mirando.

Ambos se acercaron hasta que sus respiraciones chocaron. Los labios de Lana se separaron mientras que los de Keith se humedecieron por su lengua. Se acercaron un poco más, apenas rozándose, los ojos de ambos se entrecerraron. Keith sujetó con más fuerza la cadera de su novia, mientras que Lana apretó en puños la camisa negra del chico. Por fin se besaron, rápido y hambriento. Sus labios se movían con rapidez mientras se pegaban más al otro. La mano de la chica se dirigió al cabello del mitad Galra y lo sujetó con fuerza. El beso era hambriento y lleno de deseo, se habían extrañado tanto. Lana sintió como un bulto se rozaba en su pierna, se estremeció.

La lengua de la chica se abrió paso en la boca del contrario, tocó los dientes de Keith y la enredó con la otra lengua. Ambos gimieron y se apegaron más, el aliento se les escapó a ambos, ella se separó primero, dejando a la vista su lengua.

—Eso fue...

—Te necesité tanto, dios. Te extrañé— dijo Keith mientras abrazaba con fuerza a la morena.

Ella correspondió el abrazo y acarició el cabello negro de su pareja. Entendía ese sentimiento más que nadie. Después de todo estaban en medio de una guerra y cada momento debía contar, puesto que no podían saber si el día de mañana podrían estar juntos de nuevo.

Volvieron a besarse desesperadamente, esta vez las manos del joven se movieron por toda la espalda de ella, y luego bajaron lentamente hasta su trasero. Ella saltó un poco y se pegó a su novio, sintiendo la dureza de su pareja rozar cerca de su propia entrepierna. Gimió complacida y siguió con el beso francés.

Las manos de Keith se movieron de nuevo hacia arriba y se pasaron al frente, se separó un poco y miró a la morena, Lana estaba algo roja y sus labios se veían muy hinchados. Ella se apegó al cuerpo del contrario y sus manos recorrieron el pecho de su pareja, iba lento y provocativa, llegó hasta la entrepierna del pelinegro y comenzó a frotar su mano ahí. Keith soltó un gruñido complacido.

—L-lana— decía entre suspiros el pelinegro. Luego, él dirigió sus manos hacia los pechos de la chica. El camisón azul era lo suficientemente delgado como para que se distinguieran los pezones erectos de Lana. Amasó sus tetas con un poco de fuerza y ella aumentó la presión que estaba haciendo en la entrepierna del otro.

Luego su mano derecha bajó hasta la zona íntima de la chica. La miraba con un deseo desbordante y su garganta se sentía seca. Levantó lentamente el camisón de ella y lo dejó enredado en el estómago de ella. Sus bragas azules de algodón también fueron apartadas lentamente, dejando a la vista su intimidad perfectamente depilada. Ella contuvo la respiración cuando los dedos de su novio juguetearon en su monte de Venus.

—Ke-Keith por favor... Yo...

—Shhh— él la besó una vez más y por fin bajó su mano hasta los labios de ella, acarició entre ellos e hizo que Lana se retorciera.

Separó los labios con precisión y resbaló sus dedos en un ritmo constante donde presionaba el clítoris de la chica, ella gemía entre el beso y se apegada en busca de más contacto. Sus piernas se cerraban tratando de mantener mayor presión.

Él deslizó más su mano y jugueteó con la entrada de la chica. Estaba húmeda y resbaladiza. Se separó del beso y con una sonrisa lobuna él deslizó su dedo medio en el coño húmedo de su novia. Se acercó al cuello de ella y empezó a lamer y mordisquear.

Lana arqueo su espalda y su boca se abrió con un gran suspiro. El dedo en su interior estaba tocando justamente en su punto dulce. Sintió la deliciosa presión en sus paredes internas y el líquido empapar su intimidad.

—Mmn. Keith, oh dios, sigue.

—Estás tan húmeda, me encanta cuando te mojas.

Y bien, ella no quería pensar en lo sucedido hace un momento en el baño. En verdad le avergonzaba demasiado el querer orinar encima de su novio, o que la obligue a retener el líquido hasta que ruegue por vaciarse. Se retorció al pensar en eso. En verdad lo quería.

—En verdad estas muy mojada— susurró el pelinegro en su oreja. Ella se estremeció.

—Y-yo, hum...

—Estás nerviosa— dijo Keith mientras movía su dedo en el interior de la chica. Ella jadeó y se sujetó a los hombros del pelinegro.

Lana bajó el pantalón de su pareja y liberó la enorme erección que su novio tenia. Comenzó a apretar y jalar, hacia el trabajo con fervor y sacaba suspiros pesados de la garganta de su novio. Él no se quedó atrás y empezó a preparar a la chica, usando con dificultad su otra mano para amasar y pellizcar la suave piel de sus senos. Ambos trabajaron en el otro hasta que sintieron cerca sus orgasmos.

—Lana, hay algo de lo quería hablar contigo— dijo él luego de un largo rato de jugar entre ellos.

—¿En serio? ¿Vas a hablar cuando estamos a punto de tener sexo?

—Es importante.

La castaña lo miró con una ceja arqueada. Ella se sentó y trató de acomodarse un poco el camisón.

—Otra misión, ¿verdad?

—No, no es eso— y bueno, ella no esperaba esa respuesta.

—Entonces...

—Quiero que seas honesta— pidió Keith, Lana asintió y pidió que continuara—. Mira, llevo tiempo notando algo y quisiera que me lo confirmaras. No soy nada bueno leyendo señales y en verdad me estoy volviendo jodidamente loco...

—Suéltalo Mullet.

—Yo, hum... Tú ¿tienes algún otro fetiche o deseo que no me hayas dicho?

Y bueno, eso tampoco se lo esperaba.

La base de una relación es la comunicación, especialmente durante el sexo. Establecer límites, contar fantasías o preparar palabras de seguridad son cosas que forjan la confianza y que hacen una relación más estable. Por eso, luego de que tuvieron sexo por primera vez, habían hablado sobre esos límites y fantasías. Con el tiempo pudieron probar algunas cosas y jugar roles que hicieron del sexo algo más... Dinámico.

—¿Por qué preguntas?— preguntó Lana tratando de lucir inocente—. ¿A caso quieres experimentar algo nuevo?

—¡No! Digo, si. Pero no estoy seguro si tu quieras.

La chica rio coqueta y se cruzó de brazos, ella en verdad disfrutaría esto. Keith nervioso siempre era algo bastante placentero de ver —y ni siquiera diciéndolo de forma sexual—, el mitad Galra era... Adorable por naturaleza.

—Habla ya, Mullet.

—Bueno, he estado pensando y... No sé, podríamos intentar algo como... Hummm, bien ¿Qué piensas de lo relacionado a... La orina?

Lana se quedó en blanco, no sabia si debía ser honesta o abordar el tema con cuidado. ¿Keith se había dado cuenta de eso? Lo duda, él no es muy bueno leyendo ese tipo de cosas. ¿Lana se lo dijo a alguien? No, jamás, ni siquiera a Hunk. ¿Tal vez Keith leyó su diario? Lo va a asesinar de ser así.

—¿Por qué preguntas?— bien, iba a dar un rodeo.

—Yo quisiera intentar algo... Hummm relacionado a eso, y...

—¿Por qué? — Si leyó su diario lo averiguaría y lo mataría.

—Lana... Solo responde.

—¡Leíste mi diario! — acusó.

—¡Claro que no! Por qué demonios involucras tu diario en es... Oh.

El pelinegro se quedó meditando, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y parecía casi maligno.

—Te gusta, ¿verdad?

—No sé de qué me estas hablando— negó la chica, su cara estaba ardiendo y sus ojos miraban a todos lados, menos a Keith.

—Lana... Sé honesta.

—Yo... — la chica habló rápido y muy bajito. Keith no le entendió absolutamente nada.

—¿Qué?

—Que yo... Tengounfeticheconeso,peromedapenahablarlo.

—¿Qué?

—¡Keith! Que si, me gusta. Tengo un fetiche con eso, pero me daba pena hablarlo contigo.

Y luego ella se tumbó en la cama, boca abajo, enterrando su cara en la almohada. Estaba tan avergonzada.

Keith se rio por lo bajo y empezó a acariciar la cabeza de su novia en un intento de calmarla. Acarició sus hombros y se acercó más a ella.

—Lana — dijo suavemente cerca de su oreja.

—No estoy— insistió ella.

—Supongo entonces que no habrá sexo esta noche.

Lana saltó al instante y miró a su estúpido novio.

—Vale, si estoy.

**Continuará...**   
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Parte 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El siguiente capitulo fue escrito en su mayoría por @stupid_space_girl a quien pueden encontrar en Wattpad.

-Vale, si estoy- dice la chica sentándose de golpe con su rostro aun rojo de la vergüenza. Keith solo suelta una risa y le da una serie de besos cortos en los labios.

-No tienes por qué avergonzarte, Lana-. Keith acaricia su cara suavemente.

-Si tengo porque...no es un fetiche muy común ¿sabes?

-¿Y? - responde con simpleza

-¿Cómo que "¿Y?"? - dice Lana algo descolocada-. ¿No te da asco el pensar que yo...ya sabes...tengo un fetiche así?

-Bueno, es algo poco común pero no es algo que deba de molestarme. Si esto te excita...

-Ay Dios mío - dice escondiendo su rostro en sus manos. Keith no dice nada, solo se levanta de la cama para buscar algo entre las cosas de Lana.

Y lo encuentra, preservativos y unas tijeras pequeñas. Fue muy difícil encontrar los preservativos en medio del espacio. No habían encontrado en aquella tienda con cosas terrestres (claramente), pero lograron encontrar algo bastante parecido en una tienda del mismo centro comercial, solo que estos tenían la peculiaridad de adaptarse a tamaños. Maravillas de la tecnología alienígena.

Cuando el chico termino de hacer lo que debía volvió con su chica, quien ya se había calmado un poco de la vergüenza.

-Entonces, Lana...

-Quiero intentarlo, pero tengo algo de nervios-. Dice rápidamente, si lo decía como normalmente hablaba se arrepentiría a mitad de la frase.

-Muy bien...iremos poco a poco-. Seguido de esto el muchacho se acerca a besar los labios de su novia.

Empezaron con pequeños besos que al separarse dejaban escuchar un ligero chasquido. Luego fueron besos más largos, lo que hizo que ambos jóvenes se acostaran nuevamente en la cama.

Lana pasó sus brazos alrededor de la nuca de Keith, profundizando más el beso.

Cuando las lenguas de ambos se encontraron desesperadas sintieron como nuevamente el calor volvía a sus cuerpos, haciéndoles sentir la desesperación del otro.

Keith pasó sus manos por los costados de Lana, acariciándola, haciendo que se le pusiera la piel de gallina y que sus pezones empezaran a reaccionar poco a poco.

Lana soltaba suspiros junto a ligeros jadeos entre los besos, mientras bajaba una de sus manos para poder acariciar la entrepierna de Keith, pero este no se lo permitió. Tomó ambas manos de la chica y las puso sobre la cabeza de la misma. Lana estaba algo desconcertada.

-No amor-. La voz de Keith parecía haberse tornado más ronca y muchísimo más sexy por la excitación del momento -. Esta noche vas a tener que obedecerme-. Keith se acerca lentamente a Lana y le susurra, justo en la concha del oído: - Vas a tener que obedecer a _Daddy_ -. Seguido de esto pasa su lengua por ahí y Lana suelta un jadeo y asiente con la cabeza - Buena chica.

Lana sintió el aliento de Keith descendiendo por el costado de su cara y terminar en su cuello, dejando un rastro de besos y algún que otro chupetón leve. Fue al llegar a donde se unen la clavícula y el cuello que el muchacho succionó con más fuerza, haciendo gemir a su novia quien seguido de esto recibió un azote leve en una de sus nalgas, como un castigo.

-No puedes gemir bebé, es una orden.

Lana estaba por protestar cuando Keith vuelve a succionar su cuello, pero esta vez Lana se muerde los labios para evitar que cualquier sonido salga de ellos.

Keith baja lentamente hasta llegar a los pechos de Lana. Toma uno de sus pezones y lo pellizca, mientras que el otro lo estimula con la lengua. Keith sonríe en medio de su faena, pues siente como su novia se retuerce ante sus toques.

Va bajando entre besos hasta la entrepierna de Lana y es aquí cuando toma un preservativo cortado estratégicamente de las orillas, para que quedase como una lámina de plástico. Lana no pudo preguntar el para que, de dicha lámina, pues sintió como algo húmedo se pasaba por sus labios vaginales. Lana tenía el rostro rojo del placer y la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento...pero realmente no se quejaba. Con una de sus manos se tapó la boca, dejando salir algunos gemidos y el nombre de Keith. Su novio la estaba llevando al límite con ese oral que le estaba haciendo.

-Keith. - Gimió la chica. Keith al escuchar esto intenta adentrarse más en la intimidad de su novia. - Keith...ahh...Dios, sigue. - El nombrado da un par de lengüetazos más y se quita abruptamente. Lana lo mira algo desesperada.

-Primero... - Lana recibe un azote en su trasero por segunda vez en la noche. - Te dije que no gimieras. Y segundo... - Otro azote, pero en la otra nalga. - Te diriges a mi como _Daddy_ ¿Entiendes? - Lana asiente, con los ojos llorosos de placer. - Muy bien bebé.

Keith tira a un lado el plástico usado anteriormente y se acerca al rostro de Lana, dejando que sus labios se rocen. Lana estaba desesperada, quería que la besara.

En lugar de eso, Keith se acerca nuevamente a su oído.

-Quiero que te concentres Lana. Quiero que te imagines todo lo que te hare. - Y otra vez sintió la lengua de Keith en su oído. Lana soltó un jadeo.

-Si _Daddy_.

-Y....quiero que todos esos pensamientos sucios tuyos los uses para enfocarte en este lugar. - Dice acariciando la pelvis de Lana, refiriéndose a la orina. La morena no dice nada, solo asiente con la cabeza y cierra los ojos, haciendo lo que Keith le decía.

Lana se imaginaba todo tipo de escenarios que llevaban al mismo resultado: Keith cogiéndola con fuerza y ella simplemente soltando la orina al llegar al orgasmo. Si es que eso era posible.

Podía sentir las manos de Keith tocándola por todo su cuerpo, aún si realmente no lo hacía. Podía sentir su aliento en sus pechos.

Poco a poco sintió esa pequeña incomodidad en su pelvis indicándole que lo había logrado. Keith se da cuenta de esto al ver como Lana intenta apretar un poco las piernas.

-Lo lograste bebé. - Keith se acerca nuevamente a los labios de Lana y la besa profundamente. - Ahora viene lo divertido. - Nuevamente se separa y toma un preservativo, pero esta vez se lo pone en su pene.

Keith tentaba a Lana, rozando su entrepierna con la entrada de la chica. Lana estaba ansiosa, quería sentir a Keith dentro suyo y disfrutarlo.

-Daddy. - Lloriqueaba Lana. - Por favor.

\- ¿Qué bebé? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Cógeme por favor.

-Ya que lo dices tan amablemente.

Keith entró lentamente en Lana, quien soltaba suspiros placenteros combinados con un poco de dolor.

El chico aguanto un rato así, esperando a que su novia le diera la señal de moverse. Después de un rato sintió como Lana movía sus caderas con ansias. La tomó de los muslos e hizo que enredara sus piernas en su cadera.

Keith gruñía y jadeaba mientras arremetía en Lana con algo de fuerza. Quería hacerle ver estrellas a Lana, y lo estaba haciendo. Lana tenía los ojos en blanco, tapándose la boca para no gritar, pero logaban salir algunos gemidos agudos al sentir el pene de Keith rozando su punto dulce.

Lana se tragó momentáneamente sus gemidos y formuló una súplica, como pudo.

-Keith...Keith... - El nombrado le da un leve azote, Lana gime. - _Daddy_ ¡Ah, _Daddy_! - Lana olvidó lo que iba a decir, Keith había llevado su mano a su entrepierna y empezó a presionar su clítoris, enviando descargas placenteras a todo su cuerpo.

-Dime bebé... ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Por-Por favor ¡Ah! Déjame estar arriba ¡Mgh!

En un movimiento hábil Keith pudo poner a Lana encima suyo. La chica se movía desesperada sobre el sexo de Keith y este tomaba sus caderas con fuerza, empujando hacia arriba.

Lana sentía la incomodidad de aguantar la orina creciendo, al punto de doler. Era emocionante.

-Daddy....Daddy...Voy a....- La vocal fue alargada al sentir las manos de su novio en sus senos.

-Aún no. - Keith tomó impulso y se enderezó, abrazando a su novia y moviendo sus caderas más rápido. Lana lloriqueaba en forma de súplica, ya no aguantaba más.

Sin poder evitarlo más, Lana se deshizo en un orgasmo que hizo que todo su cuerpo se relajara y que al mismo tiempo dejara fluir la orina. Keith dio un par de embestidas más hasta que también se corrió.

La orina de la pobre chica se esparcía entre sus piernas y las de su novio, haciéndoles sentir el frio luego de estar empapados, la experiencia había sido demasiado grata y la pareja se sentía en las nubes. Ambos tenían la respiración agitada y sentían sus corazones latir tan rápido que daba miedo. Se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron, aun jadeando, se dieron un beso corto y poco a poco la chica se retiró de encima de su novio. Ella temblaba demasiado y sus piernas apenas la sostenían.

Keith decidió que debían descansar un poco, por lo que quitó las sabanas de la cama y las cambió por unas limpias y secas. Se recostaron un rato, ambos desnudos.

Después de todo no estuvo mal hacer realidad esa fantasía, se decía Lana acurrucándose en el pecho desnudo de Keith.

-¿Cómo supiste que tenía ese tipo de fetiches?- preguntó ella después de un rato.

-Noté tu nerviosismo- respondió el pelinegro, pero eso no la convenció.

-No eres tan bueno leyendo a las personas, Kogane.

-Pero a ti si te conozco.

-Leíste mi diario.

Keith no respondió, ella lo miró fijamente y notó que su novio estaba bastante rojo, eso comprobaba su teoría. Le dio un pequeño golpe en uno de sus bíceps y soltó:

-Te odio, estúpido Mullet.

Keith se rio de la reacción de su novia y la abrazó para pegarla más a su cuerpo.

-Te amo- murmuró Keith y ella casi se derretía ahí mismo.

-Y yo a ti, con todo y tu peinado emo.

-Espero que la próxima vez sea yo quien pueda mojarte.

Y Lana estaba segura de que se había tragado su lengua. Eso sonaba bastante caliente...

000

El ciclo diurno de la nave comenzó y todos tuvieron que reunirse para desayunar. Y mientras comían su delicioso alimento hecho por Hunk, Allura comentaba sobre una nueva misión en la que Lana tendría que participar.

La morena estaba por quejarse cuando Allura dijo: - Entonces Keith y Lana tendrán que ir al planeta Xarnad para resolver el misterio de los Blade desaparecidos.

Y Lana casi daba brincos de felicidad porque Allura no los separaría de nuevo y tan pronto. Después se enteraría de la seria conversación que había tenido con Keith y de que estaba harto de que solo los mantenía en misiones para que no estuvieran juntos. También se enteraría que ese viaje no era solo una misión, sino unas buenas vacaciones/ luna de miel. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De nuevo quiero agradecer a @stupid_space_girl por apoyarme con esto, en serio quedé fascinada con la forma en que tomaste el tema. ¡Gracias!
> 
> Si les gustó dejen sus estrellitas y sus comentarios. Se abre la caja de sugerencias de situaciones que quieran ver relacionadas al Omorashi. Tengo al menos tres ideas nuevas: la continuación de este Two Shot, uno de Shiro con TEPT y otro de Lance siendo atrapado por los Galra. Oh si, así que eres libre de comentar tanto en público como en privado si quieres una historia con cierta temática. 
> 
> Estoy pensando en hasta crear una historia completa con Lana como protagonista, pero no lo sé ¿Les gustaría mas Klance Hetero? Comenten, comenten, comenten. 
> 
> Mis redes sociales:  
> Twitter: @Pattyto35 (Aquí subo hilos de diferentes historias que tengo y comparto mucho arte)  
> Instagram: @Pattyto35 (Puedes encontrar edits, mi trabajo artesanal, algunas fotografías y dibujos)  
> Wattpad: Pattyto35  
> Mi tienda de FB: Curiosipato (Tengo tienda de productos hechos por mi, no hago envíos aún, perdón)  
> Grupo de FB: Pattyto35-Historias (Comparto memes y convivo con ustedes, además de que anuncio sobre nuevas historias)  
> Amino: @Pattyto35


End file.
